Happy Birthday Percy!
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: Party! It's our favorite hero's birthday, and it's time to celebrate! Everyone got him gifts, but one really stands out amongst the others.


**I'm back with more Percy Jackson! Don't worry, I hadn't forgotten out faithful heroes, I've just had no inspiration! So, if you guys want, send me ideas. You can send it to my Twitter: Geekmaster5000, Or PM me here. I accept any prompts as long as they stay in rated T and below. I can tip-toe at the edge of M, but that's it. So guys without anymore stalling, here you go!**

"Happy birthday to you!"  
Everyone started to clap and cheer while Percy blew out his candles on his blue cake. Annabeth leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were all celebrating Percy's seventeenth birthday party. It was just a week after they had defeated Gaea, and they were all in need of a little happiness.  
The guest included Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico and of course Annabeth, all of them trying . The had all managed to fit in Sally and Paul's apartment. Sally had gotten Percy a huge blue cake. The whole table was covered in Percy's favorite food and presents.  
Everyone got a piece of cake, and they all sat in the living room, goofing off and throwing cake. After they had finished Sally stood up.  
"I think it's time for presents!"  
Everyone stood up and went into the kitchen to get their presents, while Percy sat in the middle of the room. Annabeth scooted to the middle with him, trying not to bump her broken foot on anything, and grabbed his hand, intwining their fingers. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder. He snuggled his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. Her hair still had that lingering smell of ashes from Tartarus that she just couldn't seem to get out of her hair, no matter how much lemon scented shampoo she used.  
All of their friends returned, and put the presents in front of Percy, and sat in a circle around him.  
"Open mine first!" Leo said.  
"No, ours!" Piper and Jason yelled.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys," Annabeth said. "How about we just open the one nearest to him?"  
Percy nodded in agreement and got the one closest to him. The tag said "To Percy. From Nico."  
"It's from Nico." Percy said. He was about to pull on the bow to unravel it when he heard rustling from inside.  
"What was that?" Percy asked, looking at Nico.  
"Just open it. I guarantee you'll like it." Nico smiled, or at least as best as he could when he had about a million band-aids on his face.  
Percy untied the bow, and saw a plain cardboard box with holes on the top and sides. Then he saw a little black snout poke through one of the holes. Percy smiled his big goofy smile.  
"Did you get me what I thought you did?" Percy ripped off the tape on the top and was met with the cutest baby hellhound he had ever seen. It had big floppy ears, and big blue eyes.  
"You got me a hellhound?"  
"Yeah. I figured you'd like another one after what happened to Mrs. O' Leary." Mrs. O' Leary had died in the war after she had saved Percy from a giant that had almost crushed him. After the war, Percy had buried her by Thalia's tree at camp, and had cried all day while Annabeth had just sat with him, and hugged him.  
Percy picked up the puppy out of the box and brought it to his face. The pup sniffed his face, and licked the tip of Percy's nose. Then he saw Annabeth, and struggled to get to her. Percy handed the pup to her, and it licked every inch of her face. She smiled and put it on the ground. It walked around and sniffed everyone.  
"What are you going to name it?" Piper asked.  
"That's a good question..." Percy replied. He turned to Annabeth. "What do you think?"  
"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.  
"It's a boy." Nico answered.  
"How about Lucky?" Jason suggested.  
"No, that too common." Percy said.  
"You could name it Leo JR, bad-pup supreme!" That one had everyone laughing.  
"I know," Percy said. "How about Luke?"  
Annabeth smiled. "I like it." She said. Percy looked into her eyes and saw mostly happiness but he could still see that tint of sadness behind the mask that she had made.  
"Come here Luke!" Percy called. Luke picked his head up and came running over, jumping into Percy's lap.  
"I think he likes it." Jason said.  
"Alright next present." Luke snuggled into Annabeth's lap while Percy grabbed the next gift. It was from Jason and Piper who gave Percy a seashell that had his name inscribed into it.  
Then it was a pretors cape from Reyna that had Percy's name and the sign of Neptune sewn into the collar of it.  
After that, Leo gave him a t-shirt that said "Percy Jackson. Water Boy Supreme."  
Finally there was one gift left from Hazel and Frank. Percy grabbed the present. He started to unwrap the gift when he saw Hazel video taping him.  
"What are you doing?" Percy asked.  
"I'm taping you so I can show Octavian when we go back to Camp Jupiter." She said with a smile.  
"Why? What happened to him trying to 'Kill all the Greeks' and your 'burning hatred' at him." He did finger quotes which made Hazel and Frank smile.  
"I still hate him, but you'll understand when you see what we got you."  
Percy squinted his eyes at them, and started to unwrap the gift. When he fully unwrapped it, he was met with a plain cardboard box. When he opened the box, he busted out into laughter. Hazel and Frank both started laughing too, while the rest of the group just stared at them confused.  
Inside the box was a fuzzy panda pillow pet.  
Eventually, the three calmed down and they wiped the tears from their eyes.  
"Am I missing something?" Leo whispered to Jason.  
"I think so. Maybe... I got nothing." Jason said. Piper smirked.  
"Are you about done there Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth was sitting there, smirking at how ridiculous he was acting. "We still have one more present left."  
Percy frowned.  
"Uh, Anna, I don't see anymore presents.  
Her eyes flicked over to Piper's and and Piper smiled.  
"Hey guys, I want to show everyone something." Piper said, dusting off crumbs from her pants.  
"Seriously Pipes? Now?" Leo asked looking up at her incredulous.  
"Yes! Now!" Piper said, grabbing his hand and Jason's and yanking them to their feet. Everyone started getting up.  
"Hey Perce, can you come help me with something?" Annabeth asked him as she stood up with his help, grabbing the crutches.  
"Sure." He turned to Piper. "Hey Pipes, Annabeth and I will be right back."  
"Okay, there's no rush. Take all the time you guys need." She flashed a cheshire cat grin at him, and walked out dragging Jason and Leo by their ears, and soon the room was empty, the only evidence that there had been a party were the crumbs on the floor, and the dishes in the sink.  
"Alright, what do you need help with?" Percy asked.  
"Can you help me get something off the top shelf of the bookcase?"  
Percy frowned. That was a weird request. What could it be? Dear gods, he hoped that it wasn't any pictures of him as a baby. Especially of him in the tub.  
"Uh... Sure?"  
"Great!" Annabeth started off toward the bookcase, and Percy followed. When they got into the study, she hobbled over to the bookcase, careful to make sure that her crutches didn't hit anything.  
"It should be toward the right, near the back." She instructed.  
"Why didn't you just get a chair?" He asked. She gave him 'The Look' "Oh, your foot. Gotcha." He stretched his arm, and felt around until he felt an envelope. He grabbed it and pulled it down. It was a big manila envelope, like what papers and small items came in. On it, it said "For Percy. Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain!"  
"Is this it?" He asked her.  
"Yep."  
"I take it that I'm suppose to open it, huh?" He said, a hint of a smile on his lips.  
"No, you think?" Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes.  
Percy ripped it open, and was met with a bunch of papers.  
"Uh, thank you?" Percy said. "How did you know that I always wanted papers?"  
"Shut up and read Seaweed Brain."  
"Okay, okay. Geez, calm..." He trailed off, reading the document.  
"Congratulations Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson on your purchase on a brand new apartment!" He looked at Annabeth. "Beth, did you buy us an apartment?"  
She smiled shyly up at him. "Yeah. We've been looking at apartments, and I found one that has a bunch of cool stuff, like a huge kitchen, dining room, and it comes with all the furniture and a huge flatscreen and a bunch of gaming systems. We get our different studies, and stuff like that." She looked up at him to see his expression. He had a huge grin on his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.  
"How did you afford this?"  
"Actually, Poseidon and Athena paid for everything. They said it was a birthday and a 'thank-you-for-saving-the-whole-world' gift. So, what are you thinking right now?"  
"I'm thinking lets move in right now!"  
She smiled at him. "Good, because there is a moving truck coming tomorrow, so we better get packing!"  
"How did you know I was going to say yes?"  
"Do you ever run out of questions? I know you like that back of my hand." She shrugged. "Piper's briefing everyone on what's happening, so after we are done in here everyone's going to help pack."  
Percy pulled her into a slow and gentle kiss that made her toes curl. "Thank you." He said, pulling away a few minutes later. "For everything."  
"No problem. Now, after we pack. We can see the apartment, and I'll tell you were everything is going to go. I've mapped out the whole house and measured to make sure everything will fit."  
"You thought this through."  
"Yep." She pecked him on the lips. "Now, lets get out there and get packing."  
This was one of the best presents ever.


End file.
